Entwined
by Tokittoki
Summary: "He is indeed a strong person, have you ever imagined all he things he have been through? It's hard to understand how they say they love someone and then end up hurting the person. Its hard to understand people, they can behave in a crueler way than animals..." Tokiya's POV [TokiyaxOtoya] Warnings: MA, almost rape, hermaprhodism, smut, domestic violence, AU.
1. Prologue

P**rologue**

I know it sounds cliche but it fascinates me. How he's always so dedicated and committed to his work. He loves it more than anything, except for one thing. No, two…. better say three.

It all started many years ago on my way to the dentist, I had a terrible ache due to a bothersome cavity. I know you might think it is strange. Tokiya, having cavities? No, it's normal, I'm a human being though some of you might think the contrary. Aside from that, kids have more tendency to have cavities and I was ten at that time.

Who would've thought that day would be the one which would change my life forever? Life truly is surprising. Finding love in the least expected place: a dentist's office. Falling unconsciously as the time passes by. Falling bit by bit for a dentist's assistant. Who would've thought such a cutesy clumsy person would attract my attention? But Otoya did. How is something you have to ask him…

He is indeed a strong person, have you ever imagine all he things he had been through? It's hard to understand how they say they love someone and then end up hurting the person. Its hard to understand people, they can behave in a crueler way than animals...

You want to know what my story is all about? I will start on the next chapter, rewinding several years, returning to that fateful day.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write something slightly different this time. This fic was inspired by the dj 'Answer me this' yet there isn't a lot in common.**

**Rate and review :D**

**Peace ^_^\/ **


	2. A bond's beginning

**Chapter 1: A bond's beginning **

"Don't be so stubborn, Tokiya. We must check what's going on with you." My mom said as we made our way to the dentist.

"I already told you It's nothing, mom. It doesn't hurt that much." I protested from the backseat.

"If it hurts, then something's wrong. I know Sato-kun for ages and he'll treat you right, so don't be scared."

"I am not." I childishly looked away. I didn't want to go to the dentist. I knew it didn't make sense at all to be afraid of going to the dentist. If you have an ache, the logical thing to do is treat it but fear is far from being logical.

"Mom knows you, Tokiya." Her hand reached my hair, shuffling it.

Some minutes were enough to arrive there, yet they seemed more like decades to me. Just after we entered she received a call, knowing her workaholic personality, I guessed it was something work-related. Apology marked her features as she walked inside the waiting room.

"Something big happened, dear. I have to go to the magazine right now. But don't worry, I'll pick you up as soon as you're done, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, mom." I acknowledged her.

And then she left, placing a kiss on my head before leaving. I sat on a chair, waiting for someone to call me when I noticed nobody was there. Probably due to the time, it was starting to get late. Sato-san had made an exception for me since he and my mom were good friends for a long time. My eyes searched for someone, probably the dentist was still inside his office, preparing the utensils he would use on me…

Just the image made me shiver. Avoiding those thoughts, I looked around. A plain site, nothing special about it. One painting here and there, carpets, a coffee machine holding some cups…. Just a simple dentist, like all the others you might find in a small city.

My orbs were on a jar of innocent flowers when I heard a voice. Someone popped up from the door that led to the office, a tall red-head wrapped in a white coat, the dentist's assistant.

"Hey! Good evenin'!" He smiled, coming close and patting my head. "You're Tokiya-kun, right?" I nodded.

_Why is he treating me by my first name when it's the first time we meet? _

"You're gonna be the last patient… Okay then! You'll enter in a sec just lemme find the agenda…"

This guy was weird, why would he pat my head as soon as he saw me? I was a kid, yes but that was absolutely unnecessary, not speaking about him calling me by my first name…

I could see him rummaging the dentist's desk, what was once clean and organised was now a chaos. Papers flying, books falling…

"Such a clumsy assistant…" I murmured to myself.

*Clash!*

The jar of flowers I was looking at before fell, splattering all its water on the floor.

"Oh no…" The teen quickly knelt, carefully picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

Seeing that clumsy person touching the transparent blue pieces, I immediately imagined he would cut himself. "Do you need help…?" My eyes peeked him.

"No, no!" He looked at me with a friendly smile. "It's better if ya don't come here, you can….**ngh! **...cut your fingers."

In an instant I stood up, meeting him and pulling his hand so I could see the wound better. It wasn't a big cut though red liquid streamed from his wound.

"You are bleeding… is there a first aid here?"

He quickly removed his hand from my grasp. "It's nothing!" He shook it. "I'll just clean it up and…-"

"Ittoki-kun, have you done checking tomorrow's agenda?" Sato-san peered from the office's door. "I see we have a little problem…" The tall man moved closer to that clumsy guy, apparently named Ittoki. The adult was probably by my mom's age… yet his hair was grey. "Go to the bathroom and clean your wound, I'll take care of this mess." His fingers held his nose's bridge as he fondly spoke to the boy.

"I'm sorry…" He bowed.

"Next time, focus on what you're doing."

"Yes…" The boy passed beside me, embarrassed.

As soon as he left, Sato-san looked at me with a wide smile. "I'm sorry, you must be Natsuko-chan's son. Tokiya, right? Your mom told me a lot about you." His black eyes inspected my face closely. "And you look a lot like Natsuko-chan as well!"

I watched him as he lifted the broken jar. His hair curled up in several curls, on his lips posed a dear smile, comprehensive towards the red-head's behaviour. His body was strong and large under his white coat. I don't know why but I wondered if he was my mom's lover before my dad showed up…. Before disappearing with my older brother without a "goodbye", leaving us with many questions that still remain unanswered.

"I'm done! Can I help you out?"

"I think you have done a lot damage for today, don't you think, Ittoki-kun?" The man laughed as Ittoki-san's blood rose up to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low tone.

"Go and prepare things for Tokiya-kun."

"I'm on my way~"

"Haaaa…. Such a clumsy person…"

"He might be but there aren't a lot of people like him…" The dentist turned, looking to his office's direction. "Sometimes I think the world's just too cold and cruel for those like him." He mumbled to himself but soon his voice rose up. "He's a good person and very committed to whatever he does."

"Everythin's ready~"

"I'll just put these on the garbage and wash my hands. You can go inside, Tokiya."

"Come with me!" I felt an arm rounding my shoulder, in a flash, I pushed it away.

"Could you please _not_ do that? I won't lose myself on the way, you know?"

"Sorry!" He casually laughed "I felt you were so nervous, that was just to calm ya down a lil'."

How did he know I was nervous? Only my mom knew me that well to guess when I was or not and that guy had done it in no time!

We walked some meters until he opened the door, waiting for me to enter.

"C'mon! The office isn't gonna bite'cha or anthin'". He smiled down at me.

I couldn't focus on how the room looked like while I walked to the chair. This was scary, however I tried my best to don't let my fear trespass, my body betrayed me, I was shaking, Closing my eyes I breathed in and out calmly to push my anxieties away…until I felt a hand patting my hair again.

"W-what are you doing?" I instantly shifted away from his hand.

"My mom usually did this when I was tense, and it worked pretty well. "

"I am not you."

"Sorry, sorry! How do ya usually relax then?"

"…"

"C'mon! I'm just tryin' to help ya."

"I don't need your help."

"So mean~" He turned his back to me, on his lips posed a pout.

"…I like… music."

"Lemme just grab a CD and put it on the player!"

How could he change his mood so fast?

"Yanno? Someday I wanna become a dentist."

"Why? " I looked at his face, he sure was tall… And was he always smiling? He didn't seem to be forcing it though…

"'Cause I love to see people smilin'. If they don't have healthy teeth, they don't smile so often."

"..."

"How old are ya, Tokiya-kun?" He said as he pulled a chair to seat next to me.

"Ten."

"I'm fifteen. Hey, have you ever thought 'bout what'cha wanna do when you grow up?"

"I don't know, maybe stargazing or something science-related."

"That's sooo cool! I love lookin' at the stars at night, sometimes I think I could stay up the whole night just starin' at them."

"Yes." He had a point on that.

"I'm here. Are you ready, Tokiya?" I nodded. "Let's start then." He carefully enwrapped his fingers in white gloves.

"Sato-san, do you mind if we have the music on?"

"Keep it on."

The dentist observed my teeth, asking me to move my face once in a while. I kept my eyes closed but could sense Otoya's frantic movements until he stopped, coming closer. Probably he wanted to see what Sato-san was doing by the way the latter explained him the procedures.

"Okay, we're done. You can stand up now, Tokiya-kun."

*Riiiiiiiing*

"Can you pick up, Ittoki-kun?"

"Sure." He walked near the door. "Hello? …I haven't heard from you in such a long time! Oh, I'm fine and you? Is there something you need?" He looked at me, surprised. "Really, is Tokiya-kun your son? I didn't know you had children….." _Does he, by any mean, know my mom? How?_ "We just finished. .…No, ther's no need to, I'll take him. Where do you live? .…It's not too far from my house, great. ….Sure. No, there's no need to. ….Alright! See you later!" He hung the phone up. "Tokiya-kun, I didn't know Ichinose-san was your mom." He beamed once again.

"I told you before he was Natsuko-chan's son."

"Really? I didn't hear it…"

"Ittoki-kun…" The man shook his head, closing his eyes.

"How do you know my mom?"

"She was my mom's friend." He hesitated for a second. "Well, it doesn't matter! She said she won't be able to pick you up but no worries, I'll take ya home! Um… That is… if Sato-san doesn't mind."

"You can go, I'll clean the office."

"Thanks." He bowed. "Lemme just get your coat and we'll be off in a sec."

"Yes."

Withdrawing form that place, he took me to where his bicycle was.

"Isn't it safer going by bus?"

"It's faster this way and don't worry, we'll be safe. Plus, the next bus only arrives in an hour. Now, put this on." He lent me his helmet as he sat on the red bike. "Alright! Jump on, Tokiya-kun! Hold on tightly to my waist and don't let go, okay?"

"Okay…" I obeyed. The night was so cold and his body so warm… Unconsciously I snuggled against that cosy heat.

Through the city we journeyed, in a matter of twenty minutes we were standing in front of my house.

"Want me to take ya to the door?"

"There is no need to, thanks."

"Okay then! See ya soon!" His hand ruffled my dark hair before his heels started spinning.

"I-Ittoki-san…!"

"Yeah?" He stopped, meters ahead. "'S there somethin' you forgot?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And you can call me Otoya if you like. Bye, Tokiya-kun. It was nice to meet'cha!" He waved happily.

_Why are my cheeks burning?_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chappy, hope it's not disappointing so far. :) **

**Always remember: leave a review and rate the story. :p **

**Peace ^_^\/**


	3. Saviour

**Chapter 2: Saviour**

On my way back home, my eyes beheld the twilight spreading across the sky, stars could be seen by now. Since my mom would arrive late again and I didn't have any assignment to do there wasn't any problem staying outside just a little longer, right? Making a small detour, I strode to the local park.

Two years had flown by, I didn't meet the clumsy red-head again. It was curious how sometimes the world could be both so small and large, not that I really cared if I would see Otoya-kun anew.

I lived the normal life of a middle-schooler, had friends and struggled hard to be a stargazer. My routine was plain and simple: wake up, go to school, return though sometimes my friends dragged me out of home saying I was overworking myself. My mom was very requested to do music reports, there were days when I didn't even meet her. She cared for me a lot but had to earn money for us to eat though I wouldn't tell her I missed her, it would be egotistical if I did. My father…better not think about it, yet I sometimes wondered how my brother was.

I notice the park was empty when I arrived but I didn't give much thought about it, I had been alone there some times before and the area wasn't dangerous. I sat on the swing and looked up, marvelled to see how bright the stars were shinning, they were so distant… It was all so amazing, the way they born and die, the possibilities it involved…

"Don'cha think it's pretty late for a kid like ya to be here alone?"

_Huh?_ My orbs searched for who said those words yet they couldn't find anyone.

"Yeah, I guess it is…You're a bad boy yanno?" Another voice sounded behind me. As soon as my head turned to look over my shoulder, a swift hand capped my mouth.

"Mmmmm!" I didn't understand what was going on. The moment before I was watching the stars alone and now I was trapped between two men I didn't know. _What's going on?! Who are you!_ I trembled when one of them cupped my chin, forcing me to look up at his disgusting face.

"Yanno? A pretty face like yours shouldn't walk around the streets so late, I could be _dangerous._"

"Mmm!" _Who are you!_ _Let me go! _I wasn't able to see those faces clearly, I was too shocked and panicked for that. My tremors increased, I just wanted them to let go off me.

"Why so scared? Haha, we aint gonna hurt'cha." The man behind me laughed, his voice was deeper than the one facing me.

As soon as I jerked my feet and tried to set my arms free, the blond ahead of me showed me his knife. "Now, that's not nice…I don't wanna be forced to hurt'cha so be a good boy and stay still." One of his hands slipped down my shirt, feeling my torso as the other tied my hands with cloth. "What a nice body we got here… This's why I like _fresh meat_ so much."

My vision became blurry. "Mmmm!" _**Leave me alone! Don't touch me! **_The one behind me sensed my back, the skin just before my pants, pulling me slightly so he could have better access to my ass cheeks. My eyes burned as my body froze in shock. My mind begged them to let me go, arranged ways of slipping from their touch until the sound of my zipper echoed. My head turned blank, I fully realised what they intended to do to me. _**No! **_One hand dangerously approached my boxers. _**Stop! Don't touch me…! **_

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_ A voice, extraneous to all that scene, hissed.

"We? We're _just_ havin' some fun with the kiddo here." One of them replied.

That voice sounded familiar… As soon as the man in front of me turned to behold the one who spoke I confirmed my suspicions, it was Otoya-kun. Looking at my face, he clenched his hands into hard fists, his face turned red as rage flared.

"Leave. Him. Alone. _Now_…" His predatory tone tensed the two beside me.

"Don't be a killjoy, we were only playing! Isn't it, kiddo?" The blond's hand caressed my face, if it was possible at that time, his rubies seethed even more as he took a step forward.

"Don't _dare_ doing something to that boy." As soon as they saw Otoya-kun approaching, the blond perilously aimed his knife.

In the blink of an eye the object was laying on the ground and the guy's face marked by his fist. The blond smirked and stepped close to him, jerking his foot to his lower parts, once more the red-head defended himself. I felt the man behind me leave, in a matter of seconds the three enrolled on a fight.

Sometimes I could tell they had advantage over the red-head, others Otoya-kun. For few minutes I stood there, static, as my mind gradually absorbed what was going on, meanwhile a corner of it demanded me to do something. The instant I heard a fist punching harshly Otoya-kun's stomach and his pained groan, I fell in reality.

"Otoya-kun!" He looked at me being punched instantaneously, blood left his mouth.

_Damn! _As fast as they could, my hands fought to free themselves from the piece of fabric that still was trapping them.

Soon after I succeeded, I looked for something, anything that would shove them away. A rock was just what I needed, big enough to damage someone. Fortunately I managed to hit one of them. Just when he turned to me, Otoya-kun's foot flew between his legs resulting on the blond's heavy fall. I held another stone repeating the action, the other man protected his face, though it wasn't enough from the red-head's fists and kick. Looking briefly to the blond who was standing up both ran away.

"**Don't think you're gonna get away with this, bastards!" **Otoya-kun shouted at them and then looked at me. Moving in a cautious pace, he knelt in front of me. Not a trace of anger marked his rubies now, only concern and softness. "Hey…" His voice dropped as if he didn't know what to say. What would be the right words to say to someone who was just almost…

My body didn't move but when Otoya-kun stood up, my eyes grew round and water formed on their corners. My weak hands, rushed, gripped his shirt. "Please…! D-don't go…" I sobbed against his cloth. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't leave ya alone now, would I?" His arms rounded my shoulders as he tried comforting me. I could have tried pushing him away, I already had too much physical contact, but I didn't. He was the one who saved me from those disgusting animals after all, he was the only one who could offer protection at that time. "Ummm, Hey… I know this is kinda awkward to ask but…do ya feel better now?"

"Thank you." I cried, holding the boy as hard as I could. "If it wasn't you they… they…!"

"Sssshhh…" He pet my hair. "It's all over, they won't come back. I'll take ya home, okay?"

"Could you stay with me until my mom is back?" I looked up.

"Sure." He smiled. "I said I wouldn't leave ya alone, didn't I?" His big warm hand enfolded mine as we made our way to my house. All the way there, those frightful images kept spinning in my head. Unconsciously my hand left his to clench his shirt, funny I only noticed it after we entered. "It's already dinner time, ya must be hungry." He said as he put sleepers on.

"I'm not."

"But'cha gotta eat, Tokiya-kun."

"I know…" I looked around, my mom wasn't at home, just as I thought. "Let's go to the kitchen then, but I'm not going to eat much."

"I just want'cha to eat somethin' ya don't have to force yourself too much."

"Do you want to dinner with me?"

"No, there's no need to, I'll eat at my house." His hands reached his stomach when it growled, soon red flowed up to his cheeks.

"Don't be so stubborn, I don't know when my mom will return, besides I don't want you to feel weak later."

"But I don't wanna trouble you."

"Haaa…you are not."

"Then I accept!"

"Come, the kitchen is this way."

He heated the food my mom left in the fridge then we headed to my old table in the living room. I said few words while he spoke non-stop, giving him a nod from time to time. Suddenly his face became serious.

"Yanno…we gotta inform the police 'bout what happened."

"No!" I instantly started trembling. "What if they come after me?"

"We can't let them get away, what if they try to hurt someone else?" He spoke softly. "They won't hurt'cha anymore." He ruffled my hair and took my plate away.

"How can you be sure?!" I looked straight into his eyes.

"I dunno…but if we tell the police, they'll go to jail and you'll be safe."

"I don't want to see them anymore." I shook my head.

"I know. But I also know…" He knelt beside me. "…If you tell, you'll be saving yourself and other kids and you'll become stronger Tokiya-kun."

"I suppose you are right but…"

"I'll speak 'bout it to your mom when she's here, don't worry 'bout that now."

"Yes."

"Sorry for talkin' 'bout this… I know it's the last thing ya wanna remember." He rubbed his head. "…Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure…"

"Let's then! But lemme put our plates in the washing machine first, 's that okay?"

"Yes."

I watched him disappearing to the kitchen. Turning the TV on, I sat on the couch. Once more I shivered, invaded by the fear of seeing them again, imagining what they would have done if Otoya-kun didn't show up.

"Hey, Tokiya-kun… don't cry." The sofa descended as he sat by my side, patting my head to calm my violent sobs down. As much as I wanted, I couldn't help it, those memories were too hard to bear. "Calm down..." His arm slid around my back, pulling me towards him. "It's okay, no one'll hurt'cha, I'm here."

"Tha-thanks for stopping them." I held him tightly.

"They were tryin' to do bad things to ya, I had to do somethin'." He pecked my forehead as his thumb begun drawing calming circles on my arm.

You might find it strange, even I would but I didn't care. I didn't care I cried in front of him, I didn't care he was hugging me, I didn't mind him kissing my forehead, finding it calming. His scent… felt pretty pleasant and lulling as well…

"Yes, please do. How could this happen? How can I repay you?"

My eyes opened slowly, though it was dark I realised I was in my room, covered by sheets. I stood up and followed those voices. My mom was speaking to Otoya-kun, much probably about…that.

"Tokiya, you're awake honey!" She ran to me, vast concern displayed on her face. "How do you feel? Are you bruised? I'm so sorry…!" She hugged me tightly, finally she was there next to me. "I'm so sorry dear…!"

"Mom…" I smiled faintly. "They tried but…Otoya-kun showed up..."

"Once again, thanks Otoya-kun, you're really a great kid."

"I'd do the same for anyone in the same situation. It was nothing, really, the important thing's Tokiya-kun 's alright"

"At least let me treat your injuries."

"No, it isn't necessary." He shook his hands.

Looking to his face I realised the contusions he had, a black eye included. _How haven't I noticed it before?!_

"Please, do what my mom says."

"Alright, alright." He shuffled my hair.

"Go to the kitchen, I'll go get the medicine you need, you must have bruises all over you. Tokiya, could you go with him, honey?" She kissed my cheek.

Nodding, I accompanied the red-head to the kitchen. My mom was right, his body was bruised, the upper part at least.

"What is it, Tokiya-kun?"

"So many bruises… It was all my fault, I'm so sorry…" I looked down.

"The important thing's you're okay." He pat my head once more, puling two benches for us to seat. He might have said that but it was because of me he was hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. Only if…

"I'm here boys."

As I observed my mom bandaging the boy I felt a spark. I understood I didn't want to be a stargazer but a doctor instead, that way I could do something to help others. I loved studying the Universe but I couldn't directly help people that way, it was decided, one day I would become a doctor.

When he left, my mom was extra cautious about me, much more than she already was. She promised she wouldn't leave me alone anymore and if she did, someone would always be taking care of me.

On that night, under my mom's sheets, I thought that if God really existed then I must thank him for putting Otoya-kun on my way. If it wasn't for him, that day could have turned into a much more acrid one.

* * *

**A/N: The observer, I'm happy you liked it, hope you're enjoying it so far. Many surprises await these two. What a big praise you gave me there! I'll continue trying my best to improve my writing skills.**

**Rate and review my dear friends. :D **

**Peace ^_^\/**


	4. Lost in my shell

**Chapter 3: Lost in my shell**

"Could you _please _stop following me?"

"But-"

"Haaa… I already know what you are going to say."

"But, Tokiya, what if somethin' happens to ya? Your mom asked me to-"

She asked him to keep an eye on me since that day.

"I'm aware. But stalking me on my way to the bathroom?!"

"Haha…!" He rubbed his head. "Maybe I exaggerated a lil', sorry."

It was for my own sake, he agreed. Didn't he had a life? However he seemed very serious about it, he was concerned for me too.

"_Finally_." I sighed. "Go to the living room."

"Okay…"

"Geez, he's just like a dog." I mumbled, pushing the bathroom's door.

I had transformed into a fourteen year-old boy, my body and mind had grown awfully. While I was alone in the division, my head couldn't help but rewind the last meandering years.

We had reported what succeeded to the police. They did their job, trying to find _them_ thanks to Otoya's attentive eyes. But those sickening beasts suddenly eclipsed, leaving no other traces aside the raw wound inside me. What once was a huge cut in my soul was healing slowly. What once bled incessantly shed droplets at times and one day, who knows, might close and leave a scar I would carry for the rest of my life.

In other words and according to my physiotherapist, I was recovering. Yet, I still felt distressed and revolted, there were times when I even disgusted myself, neglecting my body. I had nightmares countless nights, they felt so real I would always wake up frightened, not being able to sleep for the rest of the night. I wouldn't open with anyone apart my therapist and Otoya, it was him who convinced me I needed specific help. He was right.

My mom, she said she would be there for me but unfortunately work would always take her away. I could feel bad for not confessing her my thoughts. I could but didn't, I was ashamed to do so and she had other worries aside her troubling son. Due to the lack of her presence, I ended up confiding to Otoya more, he was the only guy I trusted. My friends… I only had contact with some, the others either were shoved away or rejected my presence. The first times were the hardest, I was the main theme to everyone's gossip, the target of my schoolmates pitiful of queasy glowers. Whenever I was close, people around me would become noiseless instantaneously. Despite I kept my poker faced facade, I was agonising inside.

I ended up closing myself in a shell, being colder to everyone, even to those who remained my friends. My mom and the red-head were the only ones allowed to take a step further and walk inside. Somehow I would manage to be softer with them, they were who supported me the most throughout those years.

We turned out to befriend each other in time. It was improbable indeed. Usually your friends are similar to you and share many of your tastes, at least that was what I thought until Otoya and I become closer. I even dared to believe he was my best-friend…in some awkward way. A miracle was how I described that fact.

Yes, Otoya was the one who saved me. Yes, I was thankful. Yes, we were friends. But having the guy persecuting me _everywhere_ was… exaggerated? Extreme? Maybe unreasonable? Take the most fitting word. Just like a bodyguard, he would pick me up from school, take me to his working place and then to my house where he looked over me until my mom retuned. A bed was always waiting for him in case he needed to stay over. Why wouldn't he take me home and head for his business instead? That routine was incommodious, _he_ was bothersome…. But would ever treat me nice and kindly. I would never admit it but my mood lifted whenever he was around.

"Hey, Tokiya!" His head lifted, acknowledging my presence. I didn't notice he brought his guitar that day but it wasn't something queer, he would carry it everywhere. I remember him grinning, rhapsodising it was his girlfriend. True, he treated the instrument as charily as one would do with their cherished one. "Wanna listen somethin'? I just finished." He positioned his calloused fingers. Taking my nod as a 'go ahead' he fondled his 'girlfriend's' strings.

That was another thing I liked about him, his music. Each and every melody he composed had a slice of his soul, nobody could deny it. He was his songs, his songs were him. Something so passionate you would end up singing along. Just like that, my voice harmonised with his heart-warming notes.

"Yup, sounds good to my ears!" I nodded to his assertion. "Snack time! Oh I'm really hungry! You're not?" I could swear I saw a tail wagging fervently.

"A little. I'll be back soon then."

"Oh wait, I'll go with 'cha!" He swiftly left the sofa.

I rolled my eyes to those words. "Could you stop being a stalker?"

"Waaa!", he wept, "I just wanna help~" His lips puckered as I heard steps following me.

"Haaaa…"

_Just like a dog,_

"Don't you have other things to do aside spending your time with me?" I asked while carrying cups and tea to the dining table.

"Huh? Well…" He looked up, a tray with sandwiches on his hands, I hoped he wouldn't let it all fall. Knowing him it would be a likely scenario.

"Don't you have friends? Family? Coursework?!"

"Sure I have." He laughed, placing the food on the table. Fortunately it didn't tumble… "I do my assignments when I get home.", the red eyes slightly gloomed, grazing the floor, "but I live alone."

Certainly I wasn't used to such closed features. He could be a nuisance, whine and smile childishly but almost never displayed such an expression. Also, I didn't expect such a person to live all by himself, how did he manage to do so? But I didn't want to push further into the issue, it was obviously something painful to him and yet I found myself voicing out, "Don't you feel lonely?", unveiling true curiosity.

"At times, yeah. But I have my friends." I nodded as soon as his eyes met mine. "I know ya might think…I feel obliged to spend time with you but I don't. I enjoy bein' with 'cha." His teeth revealed a mild grin. "It's always so much fun, I never know what happens next when you're around."

My cheeks burned. Not wanting him to notice my blush, I turned my head.

"Tokiya?"

"Just eat."

"Waaa! So cold~ after sayin' ya I liked bein' with you… Don't tell me!" He jumped, horrified. He was always so dramatic when he whined, even his chair fell. "Ya don't like me? We're not friends?!"

"We are… and please sit. You can be so bothersome at times." I pinched my nose bridge.

"Phew, that makes me glad." Picking up the fallen chair, he smiled anew. "Hey, what 'bout you come to my place sometime? I have plenty of CD's I wanna show ya."

"I'll give it a thought."

"Awesome!" His teeth dug on the sandwich.

Hours later, my mom returned, exhausted as usual. Endearing my forehead with a kiss, she informed me she would have to go to Australia to write a report. It would last a weekend and she would need someone to take care of me in the meantime.

"I'm not a child anymore, mom. I can be by myself in my house, nobody will chase me."

A fright.

Blond hair.

_"Yanno? A pretty face like yours shouldn't walk around the streets so late, I could be dangerous."_

Trembles all over my spine. Fear.

Dirty hands on me, touching without permission.

"_We're just havin' some fun."_

Why did I have to remember it?!

"Honey, is everything alright?" A soft hand reached my hair, messing it.

"Yes." I lied.

"I know! ", Otoya punched his hand, "What 'bout you spend the weekend in my house? I don't mind! I don't have much college work to do and I can show ya the CD's we talked about." He smiled to both of us, maybe he hinted my fear.

"Really? Oh, that's so nice of you, Otoya. Tokiya", she stared at me attentively, "is that alright? Otoya can come here too if you-"

"I'll go."

"Great! We'll have a great time!" He waved. "I'll take my leave then, see you tomorrow."

As soon as he left, my mom draw near me, embracing me tightly, apologising for not being as present as she should. I replied it was alright, trying to relieve her. We sat on the couch and turned the TV on yet I didn't pay much attention to what she was watching, musing on other matters instead.

Before going to sleep, the next day I had classes and it was late, I asked what occupied my head during the night. My mom trusted Otoya since his mother and mine were good friends, and she knew him since he was born. However…

"Why didn't I know Otoya earlier?"

"Hum?" Her blue eyes drifted off the TV as her head turned to face me.

"You told me you met him since he was a kid, it's strange I never met him before."

"That's because I'm always so busy I never had the chance to present him to you. And he has his life too. I barely see him but make sure to check to how he's doing once in a while. He's almost like a son to me." Her lips curled but soon dropped, worry in her face. "Honey, are you sure you're okay with going to Otoya's house?"

"Sure." I moved away from her, giving a good night kiss before going to my room and find my needed rest.

* * *

**A/N: Tokiya may seem ooc but keep in mind he was almost raped. **

**Rate and review, please. It doesn't take long and you make me a happy writer. :)**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	5. Broken

**Chapter 4: Broken **

We stepped in his apartment as the red-head insistently, better stubbornly, took my few things inside. It was only a weekend after all, there wasn't need to bring my whole closet. Also, I had some belongings there in case my mom would have to travel again.

Things had changed, I spent more time on my own and Otoya-kun didn't look after me as often. He seemed to be busier, plus, there wasn't a need to, I wasn't a child anymore and felt slightly better. Those images prevailed flickering however they were less frequent, I felt emotionally better too but continued receiving professional help. The clumsy red-head was also helping me a lot on my recovery, always making sure to pass by my house at least a couple of times per week. On one hand, it felt good not having that 'puppy' chasing me constantly, yet I missed him… Somehow. Possibly due to my habituation to his unbroken company during the previous years. We still were very close but I couldn't help it, I missed his presence whenever he wasn't around, nevertheless I moved on, not tugging overmuch onto that feeling.

To my surprise his house was clean and tidy, you could see books in the corridor and living room but not enough confusion for me to complain about. At least once he had decided to give that place a well-needed clean-up…

"I tidied it up before ya came.", he confessed while a sheepish laugh flew away into the air, "Ya'd be uncomfortable if the place was a mess."

"You should do it more often, it isn't proper for someone of your age to live in the midst of muss."

"Ya sound a housewife when ya say those things." He chuckled amusedly, unaware his comment had fairly embarrassed me nevertheless I swiftly shoved the discomfiture off, "It's not about that, Otoya-kun. You know you have to take care of the house, especially when you live alone."

"I know, I know. _Ahem_!", he cleared his throat and straightened his back, "'You can study better and waste less time if you maintain the house clean.'" His voice thrummed monotonously.

"And that's precisely what you should _always _do."

Otoya-kun beamed, acknowledgeable, "C'mon! Let's put your stuff on the visitor's room, shall we?"

"Visitors room…? Are you sure?"

"Du-uh! If I wasn't, I wouldn't say it." One of his rubies blinked.

From the very first time we walked in his house he asked me to not step in _there_, mentioning it brought some kind of unwanted or hurtful memories. I confess I was somewhat curious to learn what was inside. What kind of sore memories did he keep? We continued pacing through the small corridor, soon meeting the place where the rooms were located. My intrigue snowballed as each step was taken. What was on that room that had him maintaining a distance between it and me?

"Sorry that I never showed ya, this was my mom's room… It's kinda hard for me to show it to someone else. …But 'cha couldn't sleep on the couch anymore, right? Sorry 'bout it.", his apologetic hand rubbed his head, "But it's fine, her stuff aren't there anymore."

That had puzzled me even more, he had always said his mom was away. And the way he did led me to suppose she was in another prefecture or country. However, many doubts floated in my musing… Did she leave him on his own? Why didn't she take him with her? He never seemed to be the kind of person who could indulge himself whenever he wanted… So, the hypothesis of his mother renting, buying a house or living abroad was out of question. Wait. He told me that room was a source of pain for him…

"Your mom, you told me she was away… What happened?"

"Yeah, she….", he touched the door. "I… I told ya she was far away, I didn't lie 'bout it… but she's…she's in… 'another world'.", his voice broke a little, "and not here."

My eyes widened. That. Why didn't he tell me before? I looked down, uncomfortable, quickly picking something to say.

"…Sorry. I should have figured.", "No prob, ya didn't know 'bout it.", he reassured, "It's somethin' I usually don't share with others. I hate it when someone pities me for that." The red-head tried sounding casual.

"When did she…?"

"I was ten."

"How did you manage to survive?"

He pushed the handle, his features gradually changed until his lips sketched a straight, unreadable line. Rays of light found their way out. "Survive… like… all these years?" He led the way, crisping one of his hands. My eyes, by the same height as his, found their way into those disconcerted rubies, asking silently if he really was sure of what he was doing. His pain was doubtlessly soaking him, we shouldn't be there If it was something acrid to him.

"It's alright. It isn't the first time I come here, yanno?", he poked my nose, "It' just that I rarely talk 'bout this out loud or show the room.", red eyes swiftly looked around and then met a window, meters ahead, "Isn't it pretty? She loved the view." His hands opened it, staring into the outer site.

_Who else walked in here?_ I thought for an instant while following him.

The sea traced a thin line away from our reach meanwhile loud people tried attracting individuals passing by their stores. Small and not-so-small apartments, the main element, mixed in a shy texture of white walls, tracing the street's ways. That place was also well-known as the preferred location for small businesses, so, wrapped in grave colours, stood respectful edifices imposing respect to the ambiance around.

"Tokiya, there, look there." The guitarist's hand aimed to a place I didn't see before, he smiled, "She loved that park, we spent great moments there."

On my right was the place he drawn my attention to, a rather small park full of children. Though it was an average park someone would expect from a modest city, the view from where we stood was pleasant to my senses. I adored green places so it was easy for me to appreciate it from the very instant. Maybe we could go there the next day and appreciate the sunny weather.

I turned my face, observing the division behind me discretely. No one would say it was a woman's room, it was practically empty, having scarce furniture. Only the bed, two nightstands, a wardrobe and a dresser remained, bare and naked. He said he had removed all of her belongings so I guessed, aside clothing. any perfumes of photos, lamps or make up were also taken away. Apparently he cleaned it too before my arrival, the furniture didn't have any dust and the bed was made, releasing lavender perfume into the air. I chuckled to myself. Whenever I was supposed to spend the weekend at his place, I would always end up surprised, which proved how eager he was in receiving me.

"What 'cha laughin' bout?"

"Nothing important. Let's unpack?"

"Yeah." He shifted near the double bed and posed my items onto it. "What 'cha asked before. My mom… when she 'walked away' she left me money. I also started receiving a fee from time to time but I dunno who sends it. I asked the bank many times who's the person but they never told me, they say whoever it is, doesn't wanna be known …Though I guess it might be from a distant relative. Anyway, with that money I managed to buy food and clothing on the first times."

"So you raised yourself?"

"I guess ya can say so.", he sat on the bed, looking up to me, ruffling my hair as he continued, "Years later I met Sato-san and he hired me as his part-time assistant. Of course I had other jobs before, all part-time so I was able to go to school. And… here I am now, twenty and attending the medicine university!"

"Isn't that complicated to manage? You're still working with Sato-san after all."

"Sometimes, yeah. When coursework gets piled up or when we have tests. It's like one week ya got nothin' to do and the next 's a total chaos."

"Hum.", I nodded, "And your dad? You never told me about him."

"He's somewhere around Japan.", the guitarist chuckled rather unhappily, "but I don't really know, I never met him."

"It is almost the same for me.", I sat on the bed after his hand pat a place next to him, "I knew him but he left when I was five. He had too many quarrels with my mom about me and…my brother."

"Ya have a brother?!" His shocked rubies blinked.

"Hm, We're identical twins but I never saw him again since my father left and took him away."

"Must be hard." His assuring hand touched my back, rubbing it softly, trying to ease my discomfort.

I didn't quite know why I allowed myself to confess it to him but, since he told me about his childhood, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't share something as well. Especially when I was the one who started asking troubling questions. Why did I want to know more about him in the first place? We were friends…

…Yet, I didn't care that much to know all about the few friends I had, neither had such a nosy instinct when it came to others. Also, because of what happened three years ago, I tended to enclose myself, the normal thing would be me not wanting to take a step closer towards someone else.

But I wanted, I craved to take one more step, a step further to that one person who I considered my best friend. Even when around my buddies, I remained quiet, only responding when someone directed their word specifically to me. I was aloof to almost everyone but _him_. When it came to that silly guitarist, I had a hankered need to be nigher.

"But it must be harder to be in our shoes, you must miss them badly."

"Yeah, It's kinda hard. I never had a male reference, whenever I needed advice, help, a hug or even bein' scolded", he laughed, "it was always my mom."

"My dad was a nameless coward… Sometimes I really hate him." I breathed as an angry smile creped its way to my lips.

"Don't say that!" He was…scolding me…? "Never, ever say that, Tokiya!" His face furrowed in an unusual reprimanding tone.

"I can't sand what he did to us. I can't stand he took my brother away from me. I can't stand how he forced my mom into this. Before being famous, she worked night and day because of me, so she could sustain us. I was the only one who was by her side whenever she had a breakdown from exhaustion. I was alone supporting her when he should have been there too.", his hand found its way onto my head anew. I resolved to stop there and tug to my pride, I wouldn't tell him how much I needed my father to pat my back, how I felt lonely at times like those. I was who supported my mom but who was there to support me? No one.

Maybe that was what caused me be to be so serious towards certain issues, why my friends always said I behaved like an adult. I had built, with all the happenings until then, a cold shield against others in order to protect myself. Life made me who I was and I was proud of it. I had learned to be stronger and fence for myself.

"I know ya must be very angry at your dad but don't say ya hate him. Ever again." How could he smile so gently? His never met his father, he should be even more upset than me.

"I don't understand, you are in the same situation as me, worse even. How can't you feel hatred for your father?"

"I'm sure…", he took a moment to arrange his ideas, "Our parents are always our parents. Even if they suck at it.", he dropped a giggle, "no one 'll be able to replace them."

Otoya laughed again when he realised we both had tears in our eyes. Standing up, we trod to the bathroom to clean our faces decently.

A fallen picture captured my eyes on our way there, I never seen it before. Stepping closer I understood it was Otoya-kun with someone else I didn't know. I stared at it meanwhile a weird feeling engulfed me. The person was pulling his waist, like couples usually do and both looked quite happy. Contrarily to what one might suspect, I wasn't affected by the fact of the individual was a guy but by the way he held Otoya-kun.

Why did I feel uncomfortable seeing his arm around him? Maybe his strange aura… the guy looked creepy, especially those purple eyes… Taking a closer look, I was able to tell that the guy's smile sounded more like an affected than a happy one. Eerie…

I only snapped out when he picked it up, reacting awkwardly, as if he was afraid, "Ah…this must've fallen from the shelf…" Seeing my questioning features, he timidly added, "…th-this is my boyfriend, Eichi Otori."

"…_Th-this is my boyfriend."_

And, for a moment, I couldn't think clearly.

Those words caused a pain I didn't cognise before.

It wasn't physical but it still hurt.

"_My boyfriend."_

A bitter taste eroded my heart, creating a hiatus. My mind nibbled me, trying to understand the motives for such a disheartening feeling however I pushed it away. I didn't want those weird emotions to trespass, not in front of him.

"Why… didn't you tell me before?"

"'Cause I didn't know how you'd react. I mean…If ya'd accept me as someone who likes…guys…"

I determinedly stared straight into his uneasy rubies, "You are who you are. I won't change my behaviour over something so meaningless."

"Really?"

"Of course." My lips managed to send him a reassuring smile, his aura gleamed.

"Aw, you're such a good friend!" He lunged to me and embraced my body, causing me to loose balance and tumble backwards.

While he hovered above me, his confused head finding its path to clarity, I allowed myself to scan his features up close. Never my face had been that close to his, only few inches separated our noses. My heart pounded, he had me hypnotised, staring at his striking beauty. Those precious red rubies and hair… they glistened under the daylight. Shades of orange formed at the tips of some of his locks, reminding me of the sunset. His delicate nose and lips, mildly sculpted as if a rare piece of art. His smooth and bronzed skin… only if I could reach it, caress his cheeks and sense how they felt like.

"Haha! Sorry 'bout the hug there!" He quickly leaped off me and stretched a helpful hand, asking me if I was hurt. As soon as I said no, Otoya-kun sent me a both tender and relieved smile. He wouldn't change.

"As long as you don't do it too often…" I walked into the bathroom.

"Yay!", he clung to me anew, "I love you so much!"

"Y-what did you say?!" My cheeks coloured.

My words seemed to throw realisation at him, the guitarist too begun blushing, unwrapping his arms in a flash, jerking his hands in frantic gestures. "N-not _that_ kind of love! I mean you're my best-friend so it's normal that I like ya!"

"…" I looked away.

"'s there somethin' wrong?" Red orbs peeked my face.

"No, it's nothing."

"Hey! Got an idea! What 'bout givin' each other nicknames?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Huh?"

"I'll call ya Toki and ya can call me Otoyan…or…Oto-kun!"

"No."

"What bout-"

"No."

"And-"

"No."

"Whyyy?" He childishly whined, puckering his lips.

"It doesn't make sense." I crossed my arms, shifting away from the division. There wasn't need to clean up my face, the droplets had gone dry long ago.

"But, Tokiiii…"

"Forget it." I continued refusing, he wasn't going to call me that. Not in a million years.

"Aw, c'mon!" The stubborn guy followed me, puffing his tanned cheeks.

He would never see me with different eyes…

"No."

…but those who look at a child….

We were different.

He was older.

At that time, I didn't understand it, I didn't know what it was. Why I begun analysing his every move and laugh, the silly expressions when he smiled, even the way he walked drawn my eyes to him. The pain and happiness entangled. The ups and downs. I should have known better, I should. At that time I didn't realise it but I had fallen in a hopeless hole of which I couldn't escape. My heart had chosen that person to send his arrhythmic beats to, not knowing where was getting itself into.

* * *

**A/N: Just letting you know that an idea for a new fic popped out of the blue and well… I'll have to work on it. :D It might be one shot (a long one), I'll still be updating the other stories but It'll take me more time so, don't be surprised if the stories are kinda 'delayed'. For those who are curious about the story, think about Tokiya as a vampire, Otoya, in this case Otomi, as a rich lady who lives in London back in the XIX century. Sounds good? ;) Warning: no vegetarian vampires around if you know what I mean. :p **

**Rate and review if you like. :)**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	6. Revival

**Chapter 5: Revival **

It was hot outside, so torrid that for an instant I believed I'd melt and vanish from my seat. At least I was shielded by a tree's shadow.

Kids played around me, seemingly unaware of the unusual scorching breeze. They ran and slipped on a slide, balanced in swings, crawled ropes and trees, enjoying themselves until they ran out of batteries. I smiled, observing them. Years ago, I was just as innocent and ingenuous as them.

Averting my eyes from the green surroundings, I laid them on an almost forgotten poetry book.

"**Tokiiiii!"**, a familiar voice cheered. I didn't bother to glance at the person, prevailing quietly still. "To-ki!", he uttered once more. On his lips, my name would always sound melodious. "Hey, it isn't nice to ignore people like that!", he complained as he sat next to me.

Still not looking up, I barely whispered, "Let me finish reading the rest."

"Huh? What are you reading?"

"Edgar Poe."

"…_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow-_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream…", _he murmured to himself, reading the poem I was trying hard to end. He backed off when I closed the book, sending him a scolding glare. "I was just curious!"

"If you want, I'll lend it to you, now shut up."

"So cold, Toki…!", he whined.

"Ssh."

"I get it, it get it."

Finally_. _

_O God! can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

Finishing the last line, I glimpsed him from the corner of my eyes. He was staring at the kids mutely, his hands held a pair of melting ice-creams. He looked rather cute with a hat, I must confess. "It's hot today, isn't it?", he begun, turning himself to me.

"Yeah."

"Take this, you'll feel better soon.", in brief seconds he handed me an ice-cream, grinning widely, "I was only goin' to buy one for me but it's so hot… I figured you'd like one."

"Thanks."

"Haaa…Time flies, it's finally summer!"

"This time of the year is your favourite, isn't it?"

"Yeah! I love it. The heat, beach and the best… no school…!", he stretched his legs, licking his ice-cream as happily as a child would. "And yours, Toki?"

"I thought I told you _not _to call me that. Geez, even after months you insist on calling me that name."

"But it suits you so well! Why can't I?"

"I don't like it."

"Why?", a pout formed on his lips, "It's such a cute name."

"But I'm not so it doesn't apply."

"Crap!", Otoya suddenly snapped, standing up.

Lifting my head to him, I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah… I let a drop of ice-cream fall on my pants. It'll be so hard to take off…", he turned to me, showing his dirtied clothes, "I should've been more careful. Do ya have any tissues?"

"I do.", digging a hand in a pocket, I took one off, asking him to sit down beside me, "You should be more careful". He apologised for causing me trouble as I cleaned the area above his knee. It was the first time I had a good excuse to touch him, to be close to him in that way and take care of him. I had ascertained my feelings for him months ago and, sincerely, I don't know what would be better. Be confused about the way I felt about him or understand but deal with a piercing pain. The same soreness you get when you are happy to be close to someone but tearing apart every time you realise that someone will never feel the same way as you do.

Even if there was just a little, a microscopic chance of Otoya loving me back…

…But that would never happen, only in my dreams.

We were males, he was older and, above all, he had someone he loved.

I wasn't part of his plans.

Though… I was grateful that at least I could be his best-friend, someday I'd tell him how I felt. He had to know about it despite the great chance of him distancing from me. Probably he'd do it. Knowing him, he'd place a barrier between us so he wouldn't hurt me, so I wouldn't be wounded further and deeper.

"Thanks, Toki-", his orbs captured my scowling features, "…ya."

"Do you like going to the beach?", I asked, half interested as the piece of paper continued scrubbing his jeans.

"Yeah! Sure I do! Wanna go there one of these days?"

That would be the perfect time to be with him, just the two of us in a unruffled beach. My heart leaped off my chest just by imagining him running on the sand, diving in the waves. His hair mixed with shades of sunset. The sea droplets on his body, reflecting the sunlight. Palpate his back with the alibi of putting sunscreen. I'd be finally be able to stare at him from afar without restraint.

Blushing hard, I beamed slightly, "Maybe someday." Fortunately I was looking down or else it would be hard to explain why I was so ruddy.

"Yeah-**ow!**"

Hearing his pained cry, my hand instantaneously stopped its motion, "What's wrong?"

"Where ya pressed, I got a wound there."

"What kind of wound?"

"Just a silly bruise!", he laughed, nervous, "when I fell off the stairs to my apartment the other day."

"May I see it?", the tissue left his pants' fabric, returning to my pocket. I'd throw it into a dustbin when we passed by one.

His hands rushed to top the place as if his jeans suddenly became transparent, "I told you, it's nothin' special. I already treated it."

"If you say so…", my hands touched the book, wondering. How he told me he fell off the stairs… it sounded fake despite him being so clumsy. Otoya was too translucent for me to read so I noticed it in the first instant, he was lying about it, no doubt but… what happened? Was it so grave that he even feigned to me? I'd have to take a look at it and build my own conclusions on the several possibilities it might involve.

"Hey, wanna go cycling later? We can go to a calm place, since you hate confusion."

"Sure."

"Great!", he smiled so much his eyes even closed. How sweet.

_Keep your feet in reality, Tokiya. He's just smiling at you. _

A beam that swept me off my feet, that dangerous expression that made my heart pump faster.

"Otori-kun's gonna dinner with us after that, okay?"

Why. Why did he had to mention _that _guy…

"I shouldn't have come to your house, I'm bothering. I will return home before di-", I stopped, sensing a pressure on my head, "You're not, Toki. I wanna diner with you too."

_Why…why can't you see me in any other way?_

_Why can't I be the only one you see? _

_Why can't you love me the way I love you…Otoya._

_Why can't I stop it?_

We walked for a while on that park before shopping eatables and return to his house. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, so after having lunch we relaxed a moment on the sofa, watching TV. He was fully entertained by a silly program while I grazed him from the corner of my eyes as sleep took over me. Lately I haven't been sleeping right…

I was in a museum, surrounded by modern paintings and exquisite sculptures, illuminated by a few lamps entrapped in white surfaces. Though I was surrounded by art, I couldn't find an inspiration amidst those pieces. Uninterestedly walking through a corridor where only statues stood, cognisant of their grace and gory, I heard, "You're the true piece of art in this place."

I looked around, only statues surrounded me. "Is anybody here?"

"I am.", turning around, my eyes widened at a dashing figure.

"You talked to me…?", I inquired the piece, cautiousness in my eyes.

"Yeah.", it laughed, "Why are you afraid? I'm just a statue."

An eyebrow raised. "One that talks."

"Yeah, happens that I'm the only one who actually does, the others refuse to speak to anyone else. They're too swollen-headed, yanno? They never spoke to me either."

"Perhaps they're envious of you.", I pointed out.

"Why?"

"You are David, aren't you?"

"No!", he laughed, utterly amused, "I'm just his… how can I say… cousin? Brother maybe. I dunno, we were sculpted by the same person. Michel Angelo, do you know him?"

"I do."

"Good! Hey, you know… you're really beautiful for a human.", his feet touched the floor and sauntered over to me. My eyes doubled, that piece could move as well?

"You can walk?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a statue at all?", I touched his chiselled white arm, it was cold but slightly softer than I expected it to be.

"Humhum!" He nodded. "But I'm a little different, my body is softer that most statues. You can press harder if you want. I won't break, yanno?", he raised his arms to his sides, nudging me to go ahead. "Why did you think I was David?", he asked, truly curious, as my fingers squeezed his surface harder.

"Well, you both have the same pose."

"But I don't have curly hair, see? Mine is a total mess. And I've got a nicer face!", he laughed. "David is mad all the time, that's why he's always with that…" His features contorted, creating an exaggerated lour, stealing a chuckle from me.

He looked at my hand as I held his. Sliding as lightly as a breeze, my fingers travelled up his arm, prying to know how that gorgeous creature was like.

He had intoxicated me.

"You are so…unique, so…" Taking the other hand to his face, I kissed his lips chastely. They were cold but captivating, strong nevertheless delicate. "You're the true masterpiece.", my lips breathed against his before I looked at his face. He still was lidding his eyes. Such a rare beauty he was. "Did you feel anything?"

"I did, everything."

"Good.", a pair of hands run down, reaching his chest and then, abdomen, always wary. I didn't want to damage him, he was too perfect to break.

"That… feels good.", he breathed.

Holding his waist I kissed his cheek and neck. Always travelling down, my lips smooched his collarbone and his chest, never contacting his nipples. "May you be my source of inspiration…?", I asked, never leaving his skin.

"May you be mine?" Looking into his eyes, I saw a pair of white lips open themselves into an innocent smile, "Your hands are so smooth.", his hands surrounded me, bringing me closer to him and though I rested my head on his chest, I heard nothing but quietness. Cool fingers reached my chin, pulling it up. In his eyes, I saw it. He felt the same, he wanted the same. In a delayed gesture I neared my face to his, shutting my eyes as I travelled.

"Tokiya!"

He still had the same expression but his voice…"What's wrong?" Why was everything turning whiter?

"Tokiya!"

_No, just a little more! I want to kiss your lips again, don't disappear! _

But he did, everything collapsed as my brain told me it was enough of dreaming.

"Tokiya.", someone muttered close to me.

A blurry red-head was staring at me, his features gentle. Just like in my dream… would his lips be as tasty?

"You've been sleeping for a while now, wanna go cycling?"

More awake than before. I countered, "Yes… sorry I slept."

"Uh-um", he shook his head, "It's fine. You've been tired, right?"

Otoya would always hint on what I felt, even being so dense towards other things.

"I have."

_Hey, Otoya… will you ever catch on my feelings?_

We walked off the door as he held his keys, having me as a reminder of taking them. Really, what would he do without me, how did such a clumsy person live all by himself all those years?

"Today, you're gonna ride somethin' different." He led me to where his bicycle usually was but instead of a red one was a two-seat blue bike. "Whataya think? It'll be fun!"

"It'll be better if I lead. If you do, we might fall on the way.", the red-head was mowing when I gave him a sidelong gaze.

"You're so mean! I never let you fall whenever you rode with me."

Without any word from me, he sat on the front seat and waited for me to join him behind. Sighing, I jumped on and his feet immediately propelled the instable vehicle forward. I was carefully watching where we passed as we made our way through the city. However, somewhere amidst that, my eyes ended up on him, scanning his shape.

To my dismay we were returning to his house in no time. Enclosing the distance, I noticed a familiar face, his boyfriend, stood beside the building's door.

As Otoya dropped off the bike, acknowledged the guy who was furrowing his eyebrows. Oblivious as ever, he asked him if there was something wrong, he denied. When they pecked I made sure to look elsewhere, the, now usual, pain tugged onto my chest.

_Don't put your hands on him._

_Let Otoya go._

_Only I can…_ what? Hug him? Kiss him? Say openly that I loved him? He loved Eichi-san and not me. It was never me and it would never be that way. If I could strangle these feelings… Of all the people why did it have to be Otoya?! Why! Was this a prank destiny brought upon me? I wanted to go away from there, I was boiling on the inside, especially when that bastard showed any sign of affection towards him. I felt like jumping on him and punch his face as hard as I could but I owed respect for the red-head. Besides, that wasn't the right way of doing things. Telling myself to cool down, I breathed slowly each time I felt that way.

But who could blame me? That asshole seemed to make sure he was 'demarking territory' whenever I was close. It pissed me off.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

When Otoya left to get something, the salt I guess, my lips didn't open to speak to him. I wasn't, and didn't intend to be, the least close to _him_.

"What do you think you are?", a deep mocking tone sounded, pushing my mind into reality.

"Excuse me?", withdrawing my attention from that delicious meal, I ran into a pair of conceited eyes.

He was staring at me threateningly, a weird smirk, a creepy face. His elbows touched the table as he stuck his piercing gaze on me. If glaring killed I'd be buried ten meters by now but he didn't frighten me.

"What do you think you are to _Otoya-kun_?"

"Why are you-"

"I noticed a while ago. You like him, _don't you_?", purple orbs half-lidded, his sneer grew insanely.

He knew it? How did he…? I knew no one would notice or so I hoped.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't mock me, I sense crap like you from afar. But you're no competition for _me_."

"And why would I be competition? I never said I liked Otoya."

"But I can see it. You think I don't notice when you secretly watch him?"

"Don't worry, I don't intend to hinder you.", I sternly voiced, telling him inwardly to back off. He wasn't the least reasonable in using that accusatory tone. Sure I adored Otoya but never tried doing anything that would distress him too much. If I did, he'd feel guilty, plus, If he were to be with me, I wanted it to be wholeheartedly, without a shred of culpability.

"That's what all of you say but, do you know. Do you even know what he thinks of you? He pities you. He feels nothing but ruth towards you, after all you're the _poor little kid_ who was almost raped_._ But I don't really blame him, I also pity you."

Rising anger overwhelmed my veins, starting to suppress my cool side. "You know nothing.", my teeth growled.

"He doesn't need someone like you by his side.", his smirk touched his ears. "I'm curious. How're you suppose to like it up in the ass if you're _so_ traumatised?"

"Shut your mouth up.", my throat snarled. He didn't know how it was like, how painful it was. The images and voices, the blond hair, the touches…

"Why are you making that face, am I saying something unpleasant?"

Just when I was about to raise, Otoya passed the door, "Sorry I took so long!"

"Good you're here, Otoya-kun."

"Huh? 's anything wrong?" Otoya blinked, his face darting between me and Eichi-san.

"It was getting lonely without you here.", his features felt strangely cold comparing to his words.

The red-head laughed quite nervously, why? I didn't know.

I didn't care to continue there much longer as that Eichi made me sick. Skipping the rest of the meal and apologising to Otoya I left the place but not before hearing a "I won't let you have him." from his boyfriend.

How in the world did Otoya end up with him?

That… person was such a stupor.

I sat on the bed, releasing the unwanted tears that came from remembering the past. Why did he have to refer to that? It made me weak, fragile like a defenceless child. As each droplet fell on the sheets I asked myself if Otoya really pitied me, if he was around me just because he saved me that day. If he wasn't there at that moment, would the act have been consumed? Would he ever feel commiseration? Would I ever meet him again?

Stop!

What was I thinking.

It didn't make sense.

The theories of what could and couldn't have been would never bring anything.

Unless pain.

_Why do I have to feel like this! _

As my chest unleashed the pain pilled within, my eyes grew heavier and heavier, calling me to doze off for a while.

"**Stop! Oto-That hurts!"**

I brushed my eyes hazily, what was that?

"**Please, I don't wanna do-ah!"**

Screams?

Odd, they were so akin to…

"**No!"**

Otoya!

I flashed off bed, running to the door but as I tried pulling the handle it didn't open.

"What?",I questioned, round-eyed.

My hands struggled with the handle, pulling and pushing.

The door was locked.

Who locked it?

"**Ah!"**

That, those sounds. Otoya. Otoya was in danger, he needed my-

"Shut up. We don't wanna wake Toki-chan up, right? Hey… do you know what bananas are for? And I don't mean for eating purposes. Monsters need to be punished…badly."

It was low but well-defined, Eichi-san's voice and… laugh…

"**No-mh! Aaaahhh!"**

The sound that followed. His moans and whimpers, the cries of… undeniable pain.

He couldn't do that to him, no way. There was no way!

_No!_

Flashbacks flooded my mind each time I tried opening the door. The golden hair, a sharp object, the other man's hand on my ass, the sound of a zipper. Cold chills run through my body. No, Eichi was his boyfriend, he wouldn't possibly-

Another aggrieved shriek flew from outside the door.

He-he was…

"**Otoya! Hang on!"**

_**Don't hurt him! **_

Suddenly the guitarist's shouts stopped, being replaced by muffled whimpers.

Agony and helplessness held hands.

As fast as I could I mused on a plan yet my mind resolved not to work. My arms begun thrusting against the door with as much strength as they had.

Otoya… Please… be strong.

Though I didn't realise, I had been crying, the memories and their deep revival were too much. I had to calm down enough to think of something useful.

How could he say he loved him and hurt Otoya like this? How could he be so crudely cruel? If you love someone, you don't harm them. You'll want to see their happy face, not an agonizing one. You'll want to protect your precious one and be the shield from potential harm. But Eichi-san didn't love him, viewing Otoya as a plain possession.

Why was the guitarist with someone who harmed him so badly?

* * *

**A/N: The poem Tokiya was reading is 'A Dream Within A Dream' from Edgar Poe. Great author. ^_^**

**A/N2: Do you know the anime Togainu no chi? Soon I'll publish something on that fandom, KeixAki to be precise. Because little Keisuke needs love aaaaand they're my other OTP.**

**Review#1: ****Guest, In what sense do you think Otoya was ooc? I'm trying my hardest to keep them IN character so your answer would be very handy. :) Thanks for your help! :D**

**Review #2: ****Yuna, he's from the second season but only appears on the latter eps. ^_^ The first chapter is already published, even though I said it'd be a one-shot… I want to do something different this time so I'll keep Otoya as Otomi. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)D**

**Rate and review please! Even if you don't wite much, you'll help a lot. ^_^**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
